The present invention relates generally to mowers of the reciprocating type and more particularly to a novel end section that prevents clogging of the end guard or shoe of the mower.
Several devices have been used to prevent the clogging of the mower end guard or shoe. Typical devices are those described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,886 and 3,066,468. These devices, however, are difficult to manufacture and are therefore relatively expensive. Further, the plurality of counter opposing edges which form notches in these devices are difficult to form and sharpen.
In manufacturing the prior art devices, the notches are cut or broached since the configuration of the notches does not lend itself to a typical grinding operation. The cutting operation results in a low quality cutting edge formed by the sides of the notch, thus hampering the operation of the end section. Further, the cutting edges are difficult to resharpen after extended use.
Those concerned with the problems inherent in the prior art devices recognized a need for an end section that would be inexpensive and easy to manufacture. Further, the design of the end section should allow for the manufacture of a section having a quality cutting edge to insure efficient operation of the mower.